Complete
by Dixie Belled
Summary: A prompt sent to me by a twitter pal. Julia/Charlene slash


The house was quiet, something that was a rare happening. Julia Sugarbaker had just finished her few daily chores and poured herself a glass of rich red wine. She savored the bitter taste as she reveled in the fact that she finally had some alone time. It was Friday and the working day had been long since over. Suzanne and Mary Jo had left earlier that day to go on Sue Ellen Van Paterson's Party barge for the weekend in celebration of Saint Patricks day which was Monday. She herself had turned down the invitation. She hated those little snooty get togethers. She had decided she would stay home and imbibe in her long forgotten hobbies. She had gone down to Krogers intent on getting some groceries when a bottle of Merlot caught her eye and she could not think of a reason to resist it . It had been all too long since she had a drink. Time lost all meaning as she drowned her third full glass of wine. She felt relaxed. She felt more carefree than she had in months. She went to the stereo and turned on some light jazz. She shimmied sexily around the living room. She admired her figure in the full sized mirror; she still had it if she did say so herself. Her body was lithe and limber with curves that could bring anyone to their knees. Her full hair had yet to see a touch of grey and her eyes still had the innocence of a girl and yet the smokiness of a passionate woman. Slipping off her heels, she continued to dance about. The radio played some old R&B number, the bass covering the insistent knock on the door. As the song faded away, Julia heard a gasp and giggle coming from the direction of the back door. Turning slowly, she caught sight of her tall buxom blonde secretary. Her cheeks blanched then grew flushed at being caught. "Well, what is going on in here Ms. Sugarbaker? Music, wine.. Are you drinking all by yourself? That just will not do." Charlene muttered as she tried her best not to say how cute and positively fuckable her boss looked right now. "Yes. Yes I am drinking by myself. I deserve it! All I ever do is work, work,work! As for the music, I thought something light would go quite nicely with the Merlot I am sipping on." Julia explained even as she hips shook a little to the music. "I understand and I agree. You do deserve to cut loose once in a while. You are always so darn uptight..., Charlene smiled as she picked up the bottle of Merlot and poured the rest of the contents into a glass. "Sipped? Looks like you were a lot more thirsty than you letting on." "What are doing here anyways ?" Julia asked with a small hiccup. " I came to get my checkbook. I had left it in my desk drawer however I do not like to see anyone drinking alone so I think I will join you." Charlene smiled taking a sip out of her glass. Julia nodded as watched Charlene shut her eyes as she enjoyed the pungent taste of the wine. God, she was beautiful. Beautiful in the way that a long country sun set was beautiful. Her soft blonde hair hovered above her head like a halo and her down home personality made her just as angelic. Her eyes were bluer than the bluest skies. She was tall and her curves were absolutely sinful. She was the Amazon Julia secretly dreamed of exploring. Charlene opened her eyes and was taken aback at the way Julia was watching her. The older woman was tipsy if not drunk that much she did know. It made her feel good to see Julia taking time out for herself. She was always helping others before herself. She really was an amazing woman, one that Charlene would love to discover in intimate detail. She had this way about her that was like a tall glass of sweet tea. Sometimes ice cold, but oh so refreshing. She was shorter in stature but had legs until next Tuesday and dark smoky features that brought wicked sensations to Charlene's most intimate parts. Charlene turned and her eyes met Julia's hungry stare. They held each other's eyes for what felt like hours but was merely seconds until Julia shifted away to stare at the floor. Julia felt goosebumps crawl up her delicate as Charlene's eyes still caressed her body. She felt like she ought to admonish the other woman but this forbidden lust that she clearly displayed made her feel unbelievably young and nubile. She wanted to soak in all of the sensations she knew that Charlene could give her. There was something about sharing her body with a woman that seemed so illicit; it intrigued her. Charlene smirked as she watched the older woman take a gulp of her wine. She was so regal, so proper that Charlene often wondered if she carried herself that way when she was writhing beneath her lover. Growing up in a small town, had only fed Charlene's curiosity about the pleasures she could find in the city. Living the city life had led her to the realization that a part of her longed to feel the tender love of a woman instead of the quick rutting from a man. She had long sense labeled herself as bisexual until she caught her first glance of Julia and decided that she could definitely forgo men. Julia placed her glass down onto the coffee table. She walked over to sit at the bar near Charlene, the feeling of dampness between her thighs startling her. It had been so long that she had forgotten the effects that red wine had on her...or could it be the company? Charlene regarded the petite brunette as she perched on the stool and crossed those perfect legs. Her designer skirt hiked up a little bit showing the softness that was her thighs. Charlene's eyes darkened slightly imagining what secret treasures that lay between them. She could just picture Julia's tender pink flesh, all wet and juicy. It made her pulse rush and her insides throb. Julia turned towards Charlene as looked at her with large unmasked eyes. Eyes that communicated that she wanted to be taken. She wanted to be totally consumed in passion and she wanted it from Charlene. Taking the unsaid position, Charlene slid silently off of the stool and moved to stand in front of Julia. With trembling hands, she lifted her chin up until there's eyes met once more. Julia's tongue came out to moisten her lips and her eyes snuck a glance at Charlene's full lips, hoping she would take her hint. Charlene smirked as she placed her lips gently against Julia's, kissing her soundly. Julia moaned softly against Charlene's mouth as sure lips pressed into her own. She ever so gently began to respond with sizzling kisses of her own hurling them into a passionate game of give and take. Charlene deepened the kiss, putting into it all the hunger she felt for her boss. She pushed her slippery tongue between Julia's lips and moaned as she tasted the other woman's mouth on her own taste buds. Their tongues battled for what felt like hours until Julia pulled away, breathlessly. "Good Lord." She husked as she threw herself back into Charlene's arms and into the oral embrace. Charlene's hands found their way into Julia's soft tresses then on to the softer body. Her hands cupped the tautness of her behind as Julia clutched Charlene's upper arms. Charlene smiled into the kiss as Julia's nails dug into her arms, using her as an outlet for her growing arousal. Charlene lifted the petite woman into her arms and pressed her body flush against her own. Julia squealed at the surprising show of strength. She wrapped her long legs around Charlene's hips and her arms around her neck as she pulled away from the kiss to rain kisses of her own on the tender skin of the blondes neck. Charlene's eyes fluttered shut as soft lips and teeth nibbled and discovered the sweet spot in the crook of her neck. Her wondering hands abandoned Julia's firm ass for the softness of her spread thighs. Julia pulled an errant earlobe into her mouth and husked that sexy invitation. " Take me to bed." Charlene needed no time to consider as she easily carried Julia up the stair way. They were like two giddy teenage lovers who could not contain themselves, stopping ever so often to kiss against a hallway wall until they reached the bedroom door. Charlene pushed her hand off of Julia's thighs long enough to turn the handle of the door before they stumbled inside. Julia giggled a sexy laugh as Charlene almost tripped over the pair of slippers near the bedside. Charlene playfully deposited the beautiful brunette on the bed. The look that Julia shot her way stole her breath. She was breathing hard and her nipples were still points against the silk of her blouse. Charlene bit back a groan of pure lust as she sat on the bed and started working on getting Julia undressed. Julia lay back, a bundle of nerves, as Charlene unbuttoned the blue blouse and pulled it apart to reveal a frilly white bra with two full mounds inside. The edge of her areole peeked from beneath the lace of the trim. Charlene caressed her clothed breasts, massaging them and thumbing the ridged nipples. Julia arched into her hands, desiring a firmer touch. She reached behind herself and released the catches on her bra, urging Charlene to strip it from her body. Once her blouse and bra were removed and tossed to the floor, Charlene's hands found purchase around the firm flesh of her breasts. The stiff nipples tickled her palms and caused a whimper of desire to leave Julia's lips. Charlene massaged them, jiggled them together and smirked as she cupped one in each hand. They fit so perfectly. Like they were made for her and her only. Her fingers found her tender nipples and gave them a gentle pull. Then a twist, then another pull until Julia moaned for more. Charlene smirked and leaned gently over the other woman, burying her mouth in the crook of her neck. She started nibbling and suckling the tender skin until the older woman was arching beneath her. Then she placed soft open kisses along her collar bone to the swell of her breasts. She pushed the two mounds together and ran her tongue down the valley that was formed. Then she kissed every inch of the milky flesh before taking a dusky nipple into her mouth. She circled it with her tongue and nibbled it gently. She pulled it deep into her mouth and started a hard sucking motion making Julia's fingers weave themselves in her hair. Charlene released the nipple with an audible pop and pulled the other one between her lips. She batted it with the tip of her tongue and circled it. She smiled against her as she heard Julia beg breathlessly for more. Her reply was to bite her. Gently she sunk her teeth into the berried protrusion causing Julia to flinch a little then sigh in pleasure as she swathed her with her warm tongue. She wiggled her tongue across it until Julia was gasping and shifting beneath her. She released the bud and sat up, smirking at Julia's dazed look. Her hands stroked down the flat smooth surface of her tummy, enjoying the silken texture of her skin until they found the clasp on her skirt. She easily pulled it apart then slid the zipper down and grasped the hem of the garment and pulled it off. Her eyes roved over every inch of Julia's milky lower body. The fancy white laced panties were extremely posh with a tiny pink bow in the center. The pattern was swatches of opaque and sheer lace, giving glimpses of Julia's opal curls and quivering flesh. Her mouth watered as she caught sight of the damp spot forming on the crotch. She had never tasted another woman but she had on occasion enjoyed her own tangy essence. Her nose picked up on the unfamiliar scent of Julia's arousal and she was filled with the uncontrollable desire to taste every nook and cranny of her sex. Julia was a mess. A quivering bundle of nerves. She felt the worshipful attention that Charlene paid to her body and the wetness flooded her core. She had never been so aroused, so alive as she did at this moment. She felt so desired as Charlene's eyes caressed her most secret place. She almost howled in pleasure when a soft hand cupped her clothe covered sex. Charlene traced the quivering slit, back and forth, feeling the lace grow damper and damper. She pressed the clothe gently between the downy folds and it molded to Julia's clit. Julia moaned as the material shifted against her flesh. The friction was absolutely heady. Wordlessly, Julia arched her body up, giving Charlene a silent invitation to take the bothersome garment off. Charlene grasped the lace edges and pulled the panties off straightaway. Her mouth began to water as she eyed Julia's naked sex. She was pristine and trimmed; her aroused pearl jutted out plainly from between her inner lips. She eased Julia's thighs further apart, the sticky wet sound of her folds separating ratcheting her desire up a smidgen. Her eyes raked across Julia's pink quivering flesh and wet pulsing core. Charlene took her finger and gently prodded Julia's wet entrance. She rubbed the nerve endings around it and sopped up the sweet dew before dragging it up to her pearl of desire. She circled and played with Julia's hyper sensitive clitoris, making her moan with need. For long minutes she played with her. Fingering her tight heat and agitating her alert bundle of nerves. She pushed two long fingers into Julia's core and pumped them hard into her. Charlene ran her fingers along Julia's pulsating walls, feeling the rough patch of nerves deep inside. She jostled her finger tips against it over and over making Julia beg her to stop then plea with her not to. The scent of Julia was playing tricks with her senses. She was filled with desire to devour this gorgeous woman before her. Scooting lower on the bed, Charlene began laving Julia's inner thighs with sweet nips and kisses. When she got to her sex, she blew a wave of cool air onto her, allowing her earthy flavor to dance on her taste buds. Her tongue eased out between her lips and flicked along Julia's slit teasingly. "Please." Julia begged as she slid her legs over Charlene's shoulders. Charlene smirked as she eased her tongue out once more tickled the soft folds apart. She slid her tongue along the creamy slit to the warm opening to the sensitive clitoris causing Julia to arch into her mouth. She used her fingers to spread the folds apart as she began to attend to the stiff bud begging for affection. She flattened her tongue along it and laved it gently with a firm stroke. She pushed the two fingers back into her tight womanhood causing Julia to groan huskily. Her tongue ventured towards Julia's entrance, getting a strong taste of Julia's spicy juices. She tasted like heaven. Her flavor was natural, sweet yet tangy and mild. She was all woman and it was intoxicating. Charlene made love to her with every bit of passion she felt inside. It was surprising how all consuming it felt to be sharing this moment with this alluring woman. How amazing it felt to be allowed to touch her... She was such a goddess. Relentlessly she pleasures her. Wringing every last sensation from her body. Her tongue returned to her stiff nub, massaging it with the perfect amount of pressure while her fingers twisted and plunged inside of her. Soon Julia's moans were becoming completely incoherent and surprisingly explicit. Charlene felt the pressure as the damn prepared to break deep inside of the other woman. "Oh...lene...fuck...ahh." Her moans were deeper, hungrier. Like a desperate woman, as she arched her back to its highest point. Charlene devoured her juicy core, making her squeal in ecstasy. She curled her finger and pressed up against her swollen g spot. Her moans grew faster and rawer, signaling an orgasm about to make it self known as the blonde continued to pump and lick her. Suddenly, a loud husky growl of Charlene and several deities filled the room. "Oh God...God, Charlene..." Julia grew extra tight around Charlene's still moving fingers. Her toes dug into Charlene's shoulder and her eyes rolled back in her head. She was breathless, her chest moving up and down rapidly as she struggled to come down from the amazing climax she just had. Her hand caressed Charlene's cheek blindly as the blonde left a soft, sound kiss to her blossoming center. Charlene smiled a soft smile as she crawled up to Julia's body. Her eyes were wide and glazed over. Her pupils were huge and made her look extremely sexy. Charlene pressed a gentle open mouthed kiss to Julia's trembling lips. Their tongues touched and Julia moaned at the unexpected taste of herself on Charlene's tongue. It made her feel a little bit wanton and of course she wanted to return the irresistible sensations that Charlene had given her. Feeling bold, Julia pulled Charlene onto her back and crawled on top of her. She kissed her deeply conveying her definite gratitude for what they just shared. She pulled Charlene's bottom lip into her mouth and tugged on it. The blonde woman moaned as she felt Julia's nimble fingers undo the buttons on her dress. The sides were separated, exposing Charlene's strapless long line bra. She felt a rush of wetness between her thighs as she openly ogled Charlene's ample chest rising over the edge of her bra. Julia ravished the blonde woman. Suckling and biting the tender skin of her neck and collarbone, leaving raspberry marks of passion in her wake. Her rose petal soft lips reached the edge of the satin material. She used the tip of her tongue to trace the two swells of her breasts. Feeling impatient, Julia tugged the bra down, the two mounds bouncing free with a delectable jiggle. Julia licked her lips at the sight of the creamy flesh capped with deep red nipples. She cupped the other woman's breasts, massaging them, enjoying the weight in her hands. The nipples tickled her palm, and soon touches were not enough. She bent her head down and pulled a swollen nipple into her mouth. She began a pleasurable suckling motion, pulling and tugging the silken protrusion. She nibbled it and teased it with gentle bites. Charlene moaned and she buried her hands in the full mass of curls. Julia released the nipple in favor of the other neglected bud. Charlene smirked as her tongue flicked teasingly out onto the puckered tip. She used her hand to pull her breast away from Julia's mouth, caressing her lips with her hard nipple, tormenting her until she pulled it hard into her mouth. She sucked her with gusto, leaving her nipple a bright cherry red. Julia released the tender breast with a sassy little smile, proud as she noticed how they gleamed with wetness in the light. Julia ran her nails down the softness of Charlene's stomach making her hiss in the mix of pleasure and pain. Her fingers found the edge of her pink satin panties and immediately tugged them down. "Easy there, tiger." Charlene teased. Julia raised her head and responded with a growl so primal and sexy that it caused goosebumps to run down her back. She blushed a little and her eyes left Charlene's face to steal a glance between her spread thighs. Her pussy was immaculate. The hair was cropped so fine that it was barely there at all and gave her the impression of a velvety texture. She rubbed her cheek against the smoothness of her inner thigh then against her mons. Her nose picked up Charlene's ripe scent. Her mouth watered hungrily. She had never been so famished for anything ever before she decided as she dove between the blonde's mile long legs. She wasted no time delving her tongue between the puffy lips of Charlene's wet sex. With light flickers she teased the clitoris out from the silken hood. She used to teeth to gently nibble the swollen nerve causing Charlene to tangle her fingers deeper into Julia's soft curls. She laved her tongue slowly down her quivering slit towards her seeping entrance. In a bold move, she gracefully wriggled the tip of her tongue just inside of her tight sheath, tormenting the endless nerve endings that resided just inside. She coaxed some of her sweet nectar from her well and shut her eyes as the taste washed over her taste buds like the smoothest champagne. Her tongue, wet with saliva and dew, drug lazily from core to clit before starting a firm circular massage around it. Her nimble finger thrust easily inside of Charlene's vagina, the walls clamping around it at the unexpected penetration. Julia's tongue was graceful as it performed the most delicate of dances against her pussy, making her toss her head back and groan. Her finger moved slowly in and out, over and over, until adding another became vital. Her fingers worked inside of her as she licked and tasted the sweetness of her juicy flesh. She used the tip of her tongue to poke and jab the swollen nodule causing Charlene to push her thighs shut around Julia's head. "Oh, Julia. Oh darling." She cried out as Julia discovered and tortured the patch of pure sensation deep inside of her body. Charlene gasped and arched, breathlessly, grinding against Julia's mouth and fingers, feeling the tremors begin deep inside of her stomach. Julia's tongue worked faster and her fingers swifter as she felt the inevitability of a climax coming to the surface. She painfully tangled her fingers in Julia's hair as she started to feel the strong about to snap. One more slither of tongue and press of finger, caused Charlene to scream in ecstasy. "My god. Ohohoh...oh Julia." She arched her back and her toes dug into the silk sheets. Her hands squeezed her breasts as the pleasure seized her prone body. Her eyes rolled back in her head, the darkness blinding her, destroying her senses until all she could do is feel. She quivered as she came down from the high and surged against Julia's fingers one more time until she relaxed into the bed. Julia's tongue tenderly licked up the gooey release and delicately gave her center a French kiss before crawling up her body like a leopard who had just caught its prey. Julia didn't say a word as she smiled down at her breathless lover. She kissed her soundly on the forehead and pulled her into her gentle embrace before spooning her gently from behind. Her hand drew shapes along the skin of her stomach as aftershocks continued to race down her body. Charlene smiled softly to herself as she felt Julia snuggle into her back and tangle her long legs with her own. She had opened her mouth to talk, when the brunette pressed a kiss to her neck and pulled her body closer. No words were necessary... They were complete. 


End file.
